


Don(t go away)

by ieroflower



Series: Cleptomanía [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gerard tiene la re suerte, M/M, Obvio, algo así, argentina au, bueno, en serio...comparti, gerard comparti un poco, no se que hago de mi vida, sabes de que hablo, songfic?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroflower/pseuds/ieroflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los artistas callejeros son unos vagos que cantan temas de Miranda!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don(t go away)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adarkalleyway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarkalleyway/gifts).



"Bienvenidos a la linea SARMIENTO, La terminal de trenes es ONCE, la próxima estación es MORON"  
Las letras rojas se podían leer en la pantalla y Gerard dejo salir un sonido molesto al darse cuenta que tenía un viaje largo. Lo bueno es que le tren estaba bastante vació, bueno, no vació pero al menos no tenías que estar apoyandosela a alguien.  
Miro su celular y cambio de canción por una bien descargada y que se escuche bastante alto, porque del otro vagón se escuchaba una música molesta y que no le interesaba escuchar.  
Si había algo que le molestaba era el típico chabon diciendo "Lo ultimo en la música, para todos los gustos!" Para todos los gustos tu vieja, jamas va a escuchar esa mierda.  
Cerro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza contra el asiento, por suerte estaba al final de ese vagón y no se estaba apoyando en la mano de nadie, porque eso sería incomodo. No para el, si no para la persona que después no se va a sacar la grasa del pelo de Gerard que no se lava hace mas de una semana.  
Uno...  
Dos...  
Tres...  
Respira Gerard, Respira.  
La música se estaba acercando y no lo dejaba escuchar en paz su propia música...¿O era un audio de whatsapp?  
Volvio a intentar su ejercicio de relajacion pero no sirvio gracias a que le pegaron en la cabeza.  
Se saco los auriculares rapido y abrio los ojos para buscar a quien tenía que tirar por la ventana.  
Había un payaso, con un parlante abajo del brazo y Miranda! sonando a todo volumen.  
No podía ser verdad.  
No le podía estar pasando a el.  
Sintio calor en la cara, seguro estaba rojo como un tomate.  
Pero no le molestaba, agradecía que la sangre haya decidido tomar ese curso.

"Siento que debo encontrarte y sin embargo paso el tiempo yéndome"

Gerard escucho al payaso cantar y reconoció la voz en el primer segundo

"Hacia mi mismo, a mi centro que jamas encontrare" 

Y entonces se dio vuelta y lo vio.  
Cara maquillada de blanco y sin la mascara, una nariz roja y un sticker de una carita feliz pegado en la frente. El traje, el mismo.  
¿Como se llamaba? ¿Frank? ¿Dan?  
Frank.  
Y Frank tambien lo reconoció y una sonrisa le apareció en la cara mientras seguia cantando pero ahora mirandolo a los ojos 

"Yo quisiera tenerte y tratarte de modo decente pero ves que ya no puedo despegar de mi papel"

Gerard miro a todos lados y vio como el resto de los pasajeros los estaban mirando. Una señora mayor sonreía por los gestos de Frank. Una chica de 13 años estaba viviendo el sueño de toda pendeja, la escenita gay y musical en el transporte publico. Una madre que trataba de controlar a sus cinco hijos que aplaudian escuchando la musica y un hombre que negaba reprobando la situación.  
Frank se saco una rosa de papel de adentro de la media, LA MEDIA y se la tiro a Gerard sonriendo.

"Deberé tranquilizarme y jugar al juego que me propones"

Gerard se levanto dispuesto a irse a otro vagón y Frank seguía cantando detras de el.

"Bajo la guardia te recibo y me abrigo de tu piel"

Empezó a caminar rápido pero Frank lo seguía, insistiendo y cantando por arriba de la voz de Ale Sergi 

"El destino me ha dado corazones desequilibrados" 

El tren paró en la siguiente estación y Gerard justo se había dado vuelta para putearlo, pero no le quedo otra que agarrarse de sus hombros para sostenerse.  
Y como la situación mas cliché de todas, Frank se callo encima de el.

-Tu palabra me nivela y detiene mi caer -Susurro Frank con una sonrisa mirando a Gerard.  
Esto era increíble, estaba haciendo el ridículo en el tren, EL TREN.  
¿Que era esto? ¿Una pelicula? ¿Una novela mexicana?  
Chabon, ni en las novelas del 13 te encontras al payaso que te metió la lengua hasta la garganta en el tren. Capaz su vida era una broma, era parte de una novela de Cris Morena y ahora Frank se iba a desvanecer en el aire para decir que es la luz o una bizarreada de ese tipo.  
-Che la verdad que me encantaría quedarme encima tuyo y todo pero el tren es re anti-higiénico.  
Gerard frunció el ceño y lo empujo dejandolo en el suelo. Las personas que subían los miraban y para colmo que la música seguía y ahora Frank le estaba cantando "El profe" desde el piso.  
Volvió a mirar la pantalla que indicaba donde estaba y solo había pasado una estación.  
Una estación y tenía un payaso pervertido colgado de los pies.

"Percibo en que momento te comienzas a mojar, y entonces no puedo parar hasta sentir que te hago mia"  
La cara de Gerard se puso totalmente roja al ver que Frank movía los labios cantandole.  
Media vuelta y a correr.  
Y se puso a correr por los vagones en serio.  
Hasta que gracias a Dios las puertas se abrieron y no le importo un carajo, se bajo del tren.  
Paranoico miro para todos lados y no vio señales de Frank.

Alguien le toco el hombro y dio un saltito asustado.  
Era una chica.  
-Se te cayo esto -Le dijo en un tono normal.  
Gerard le miro las manos y tenía la rosa hecha de papel y en ella, una nota.  
Le agradeció y agarrando la rosa, se alejo caminando.  
Miro el papelito y tenía un numero de celular.  
Y del otro lado, una frase entre comillas.

"Yo quiero ser tu negro del camión, yo quiero ser un cerdo picaron -Frank" 

Y en ese momento fue cuando Gerard supo tres cosas:  
-Frank estaba totalmente bueno  
-Frank era un vago que cantaba Miranda en el tren.

Y la ultima y mas importante.  
Se toco los bolsillos de atras del jean y puteo en silencio.  
Frank le había afanado el celular.

 

Fin?

**Author's Note:**

> Es un solo?  
> Es la guitarra de lolo


End file.
